Get Down On Your Knees (And Tell me You Love Me)
by KicktheCJ
Summary: It wasn't love, in fact he had trouble simply liking the boy. ((A One-Shot for now, but might change in the future, Warning for BoyxBoy Kurtbastian))


_**"Did you mean it? Could you feel it when you broke into my head?**_  
><em><strong>Did you fake it just to break another stranger in your bed?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Was it worth it? Was it perfect when you up and left me cynical?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like you planned it, you're a bandit.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just a no good, two-bit, filthy, rotten criminal,"<strong>_

_**-All Time Low, Get Down on Your Knees and Tell Me You love Me.**_

Sebastian groaned and leaned back "Seriously Hummel? I absolutely refuse to watch this crap, when I acknowledge the fact I'm gay, I don't sign up for re-runs of the Vampire Diaries," The spiteful tone of voice was dismissed with a snort, "And if you're doing this just because Blaine can't make it and you want to torture me, there are better ways to do it," Kurt paused in the doorway, a massive bowl of popcorn sandwiched between his hands as he shoots the younger boy a withering glare.

It had been Blaine's idea, and with his soft caramel orbs blinking ever so innocently like that, with his ebony curls running out of gel after the long day resulting in them falling into his face ever so slightly, his boyfriend couldn't have resisted. _"Sebastian's harmless_," He said _"You just need to get to know him," _He said. The sly bastard had then decided he had last minute emergencies with his parents and couldn't make it. They both knew the pint-sized teen had done it purposefully, but out of refusal to discuss anything without spite for each other, they seemed to ignore that fact.

The emerald eyed boy had lounged back on the couch, every movement he made (every two seconds) distracting the other with a loud squeak as his jeans scraped against the leather. After noticing the annoyed look he was being sent by Kurt, he did it more frequently, with intense vigour. "I hate you," The glasz eyed boy finally snarled "Either sit still or get out," But the promise of popcorn was too big of a Siren's call as far as Sebastian was concerned, so he simply placed the big bowl on his lip and finally watched the screen.

It came to a point where two of the characters (Of whose name he didn't particularly care for as long as he had this big bowl of popcorn), where engaged in some form of passionate make-out session, including moans that were faker than his current expression of interest. Snorting, he shook his head and started to toss the popcorn into the air and catch it, when he saw the older boy looking particularly red with his eyes looking anywhere but the screen. "Oh come on Hummel, it's just an overly fake make-out…" He looked at the screen "Fucking session?" He furrowed his eyebrows at the screen and wrinkled his nose "I don't know what we're watching, but I don't think it's rated 12," Again, Sebastian seemed nothing short of amused as he watched the scene play out, clearly entertained at the incredibly fake acting…or perhaps Kurt's stained cheeks.

"Shut up Smythe," He growled lightly, those stormy eyes fighting up a wind willing to tear a person apart. His voice was snappy, his demeanour showing nothing less than embarrassment and infuriation towards the younger. It only then dawned on the malachite eyed boy, that he was basically watching porn with his arch-enemy, his arch-enemy who coincidentally has a boyfriend who was very attractive.

"Jesus Gayface, it's like you've never had a blowjob before," He snorted jokingly, eye stearing off the screen just as the scene finished. Casually, he had been about to toss another piece of popcorn into his mouth, awaiting a snide comeback, but when he got none his hand froze in place. Looking over at Kurt, he saw that he had also frozen, cheeks now a deep crimson. "Oh my God…but you and Blaine…" He trailed of, "Oh wow…but you fuck right?" A nod "Have you blown him?" Kurt's chin lifted haughtily in the air, but it Seemed Sebastian got his answer from that action.

"Shut up, ok, it's none of your business what me and Blaine do, or my sex life, quite frankly so please just leave it, either shut up or get out of my house," It seemed to prove of no avail however; the often Meerkat-compared boy put the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table before moving to stand next to Kurt, his olive eyes calculating as they wandered up Kurt's button-down violent crimson shirt, paired with sinfully tight jeans.

"So he makes you do everything? Do you not gte to…does he top?" It was like an unravelling of things he had never even suspected, kneeling next to the ivory skinned boy with wide eyes, a look on his face that was for a change a little less than cockiness and spite. "Can I give you a blowjob," Those next words were what made Kurt sit very upright and stare at the Warbler as if he'd lost his mind. "No funny business, I just think it's cruel that you've never had one, you know?"

"Sebastian, I don't know what you've been drinking, but please just listen to yourself because you sound ridiculous," But the darker skinned boy didn't miss the shake in his voice, or the way his deep azure and steam eyes averted away from Seb's as if he physically could not make eyes contact at that point. "Is it really that good that you feel bad though?" And there it was- that bit of doubt that was all Sebastian needed to latch onto a worm his way into. At this present point, Kurt seemed to have forgotten who he was talking to and more focused on the pleasure he was usually denied.

"Want me to explain it to you?" The Parisian didn't wait for an answer before he began to speak "Imagine having a wet, hot mouth closing around you, a tongue run up and down in long languid stroked before pressing against your tip," He heard the boy in hale sharply, letting his fingertips press against the Ohio boy's thigh, dancing in circles against his clothes skin. "Imagine the mouth sucking and teeth grazing ever so slightly, imagine the sensitivity and how every movement just seems so much more, think about that," And think about it Kurt did, as now he had a bulge in his skin tight jeans that hadn't been present before.

"S-Sebastian, I-I have Blaine, and this is me, for God's sake!" His voice was hurried, scratchy and husky; barely a whisper as his vermillion cheeks lit up like a firework display. He seemed to be thinking about it, overthinking it, so Sebastian simply trailed his hand further up the boy's thigh and awaited his response. Kurt didn't pull away, but gave one pathetic whimper "What about Blaine?" he muttered.

"That's for another day," Seb whispered back, hitching himself onto the couch and positioning himself between the boy's legs. "For now, just enjoy yourself sweetheart, stop overthinking, focus on the feeling,"

For some reason, Kurt did forget thinking, he forgot his beautiful caramel eyed musician of a boyfriend with his talented hands and heart-warming voice. He forgot about the little 'I love you's' they had exchanged, the gifts and months of being by each other's side; he even forgot about the promise ring he kept tucked on a chain under his shirt at all times. The little and big things that made their relationship special and beautiful, he forgot about all that the moment that Sebastian's hand wrapped itself around his hard length.

For a boy he hated, he didn't half mind the long and languid strokes or the flick of his thumb over the slit of his length. He certainly was not complaining as his warm, wet tongue slide up the side before his lips pressed up and down in a flurry of kisses. And it suddenly felt more intimate than having his boyfriend buried deep inside of him; it felt more intimate than his own mouth being fucked by his own boyfriend. And why? Because for once in his life, he was being paid attention to. Maybe that was selfish, maybe it was stupid, but he found he didn't care anymore as the wonderfully talented lips of the Parisian wrapped around his tip and sucked lightly. It was such a swift and gentle movement, yet the shockwaves it sent right down to his base was impossible to miss.

The entirety of his back arched clean off the couch, eyes closing and hands dragging through Sebastian's hair in desperate attempt for more, further, longer. His breath became ragged as the mouth did as it's told and slowly began taking more in, in no rush to please him and every rush to make him a desperate, writhing mess before the hot wetness reached his balls. There was no denying the complete loss of control from here, the way Sebastian had to pin his hips down to stop them from bucking was enough knowledge of the world around him as nails dup into his hipbones and his hands carded through chestnut strands of hair.

When he found his voice again, Kurt simply croaked out a "Jesus Christ," In a husky, rushed whisper that made the younger boy want to go faster to hear that voice again. Instead he pulled away to smirk, making the elder feel like the younger, more vulnerable one, as if he had never been touched before, which was rather true…he hadn't like this.

By the time the slow process had reached the base of Kurt's throbbing cock, he was whining desperately like a cat in heat, hands scratching the material of the sofa, and thighs aching as his arch-enemy worked him with his mouth into some form of blind ecstasy. And yes, he thought of Blaine once or twice, but then Seb would do this swift movement with his tongue and it was all about him again. The mischievous eyed boy would glance up at the porcelain skinned teen and find himself side-tracked at the pure bliss on his face or the remembrance that this was Kurt Hummel of all people. Actual Kurt Hummel, uptight and prude who had never received a blowjob-except now he had-Hummel. The raw feeling of pride hit him tightly in the chest, he had broken into this boy's head and messed with it, and for some reason that was an accomplishment in one.

And the things he would do to see those flushed cheeks and those God-forsaken eyes with those charcoal lashes staring down at him like he was the most amazing thing in the world. And in that moment he was, in that moment Blaine didn't exist as he tasted the first hint of salty cum on his tongue. In that moment, as Kurt's breath laboured and the blood raced through his heated body, there was no-one else but them two doing something akin to a twisted, lustful tango. It was strange and heated and not at all in the boundaries of love or even like. But the bliss that enveloped the two of them as Seb carefully got up to wipe the mess that his mouth couldn't catch, was still one of the things they were thankful for in that minute.

They remained silent, the elder tucking himself back into his pants and crossed his legs on the leather chair, the movie still not quite finished as it seemed so much louder than either of them had notice. Sebastian's abandoned bowl of popcorn was still right where he had left it- on the coffee table, whilst the green-eyed boy in question was leaning against the door frame to the kitchen with his eyes clothes. Now having washed out the clothes with his hands a little wet and dare he say-shaky. Maybe it was because even the crude taste of salty liquid was still on his tongue, maybe it was because the boy he now no longer hated (or particularly liked) was the boy that an hour ago he could barely start a conversation with.

_Well this could be a great conversation starter._

"You should go," Kurt said very quietly, very shakily and just a little bit dangerously. It was around about here that Sebastian felt just a little bad at how rewarded he had felt about messing with his head. He didn't love him, he struggled to even like him, so what had he been thinking offering a boy who hadn't even given up his virtue until he knew what love was, a blowjob in such a teasing, tempting manner that couldn't be resisted.

"Yeah…I guess I should,"

And he did.


End file.
